He Changed Me
by TheVampiresXOXO
Summary: 16 year old runaway stripper/prostitute Bella has a new customer, Edward, a professor. Are his attempts to convince Bella to leave the only life she's ever known futile? Or will Bella give in and leave the job that keeps her alive?
1. Chapter 1 This will be fun

**Chapter 1~ This Will Be Fun**

**Okaayy! New story time! This one's... A little...Raunchy ;)**

**Enjoyy!**

**XOXO,**

**TheVampires**

I spun around the pole and went down sexily. I knelt down beside a guy who was staring up at me with hungry

eyes. He shoved a couple dollar bills in my skimpy, barely there thong. Yes, I need this money. Let's see if he'll

give me more... I sat down and put one leg on either side of him. He smirked in approval and ran his hands up

my thighs and stopped at my core. I giggled at the ticklish feeling. I was about to ask him if he wanted to get a

room upstairs but I heard Alice call my name by the stairs. I looked down to the very horny guy underneath me

and said,

"Heheh...One second" I hopped off the platform , as best I could in these ankle-breaking heels, and made my

way to Alice.

"What is it Alice?", I asked, irritated. "I have a customer"

"Oh don't get your thong in a twist. Boyle wants a word with you." She said, immediately bored with this

conversation.

"Are you kidding me? Ugh! Can you take over my customer for me?" I asked knowing there was no way getting

out of this.

"Fine, but just this once! And be quick." I gave her a sarcastic smile and slipped on my frail robe. Making my

way up the stairs I heard a familiar, too familiar if you know what I mean, voice call out my name.

"Hey Bella Boo" He smirked at me, "Ready for our appointment?"

"Not now Jake" I moaned.

"Hey! My name is ! Do you think I want people knowing I come down here? I don't think so." He

lectured me, as if I actually cared.

"Whatever floats your boat Jake!" I mocked and continued trudging up the steps, but heard a faint growl behind

me. I smiled at my success to once again piss of my worst customer, Jacob Black. My thoughts were interrupted

when I heard my name being shouted.

"Bella! God dammit where is that girl!" Mr. Boyle's husky voice spoke, through the thick and musty air that filled

the club. I opened his door and walked in, trying not to trip over my, once again, ankle breaking heels.

"Wanted to see me boss?" I taunted by loosening my robe a bit and exposing my, not so innocent, outfit. Mr.

Boyle sneaked a glance at my exposed body smirked, liking what he saw, but looked back up to me and put on

his poker face.

"Things are getting busier around here, and with Jessica being pregnant and all..." _That little slut_ I thought

_Doesn't she know what a condom is?_ "I need you to pick up an extra shift."

"What!" I screeched, when I had heard the words he had spat. "I'm already covering for Lauren and myself! 2

shifts Boyle! 2! I can't pick up another shift! I don't have time! Besides-"

"Listen Bella! I don't care about what you can and can't do! Just do what I tell you to do! Clear? Or maybe I can

tell everyone about your little mistake last year..." He said with a evil and vile smirk on his face. I gave up... No

way was I gonna let anyone, and I mean anyone, know what happened last year. That memory is too painful to

relive.  
"Fine, I'll cover for Jessica..." I surrendered. I headed for the door and began to tighten my robe again.

"Wait! Take that dreadful robe off, nobody can see a thing under that!"

"But my shift is over" I replied, with a confused look.

"Yea, but Jessica's is just beginning" He teased and shooed me away.

"Ugh!" I trudged back down the stairs, hanging my robe back on the rack. I headed back towards the platform

for more guys to ogle me... I mentally smirked knowing I had a nice body. Even Boyle can't resist... We've fucked

a couple times and done other stuff. And I also happen to know that he never sleeps with his clients. I'm the

only one. I know that made Jessica super jealous. Suddenly my thoughts took a different turn as I stared into

the eyes of the sexiest emerald eyes I have ever seen. Our eyes locked and I could feel myself getting wetter by

the second. This was going to be fun. Thanks Jessica!

**So waddaya think? Do tell!**

**XOXO,**

**TheVampires**


	2. Chapter 2 The First-timer

**Chapter ~ 2**

**Hey! So we are really tired from school and our other fan fiction The Face Behind the Mask (check it out!) so we made this chapter a little shorter than we normally would've. We still hope you enjoy it! GOODNIGHT! ZZZzzzz...**

**XOXO,**

**TheVampires**

Edward's POV  
I was going to murder Emmett. Daring me to spend an hour in a strip club. I was a professor. Not a pervert. And why would I want to be surrounded by whores? That's all there was there, right? Attention seeking sluts. Emmett walked me to the door.  
"Good luck, bro. I would go in too but Rosie made me promise not to." He gave me a sad look. "I miss the days I could walk into one of these... Ahh the memories"  
"Emmett", I warned. I loved him like a brother, but he was married to my sister. "Go home to my sister, I'm good here."

I walked into the club feeling utterly lost. I groaned when I saw some girls on the platform whispering and looking my way. One of them tried to wave in a sexy manner...It did not work. I just stood there for what seemed like hours trying to figure out what to do. What are you supposed to do in a strip club anyway? But that was when I saw her. She was...The most beautiful girl I had ever seen. And that smirk that was on her perfect lips...Now that was sexy. Calm down, Edward, I told myself. She had to be only, what? 15? But what was she doing here? Shouldn't she be in school? She walked up onto the platform with her incredibly sexy legs. Stop it, Edward. She's just a little girl. And those sky-high heels made them look even better. Damn.  
Her eyes were on me, as she gripped the pole and swung around. I suddenly got nervous, with this being my first time, and looked down not knowing what else to do.

Bella's POV

Jesus fucking Christ. He was so hot! I have NEVER wanted to bang someone as bad as I did now. I don't even like having sex with guys for my job. It's always been for my job. It's never meant anything. Just random guys whose wives are giving them a hard time at home and want to have some kind of release. He was looking down, acting shy. Rookie, I thought. But then he came over and sat down by the platform. Curious, huh? Well then it looks like we have something in common. I sat down with one leg on either side of him, like I did with the last guy.  
"Hey. Is this your first time here?", I asked. I normally wouldn't start with something like that 'cuz most guys don't want any talking, they just like to get straight to the fucking. But I could see that he was uncomfortable and I wanted to change that. He looked at me with a puzzled expression.  
"Yea, how did you know?" He joked. He knew it was obvious.  
"Lucky guess."  
"Oh." That was when he noticed the position we were in. He looked at my legs, then went up a bit to my crotch but got startled and looked away very quickly.  
"It's okay", I soothed. "Want to get a room?" He looked confused again. "Upstairs", I clarified. But then I remembered he was a first-timer. "We can get a room upstairs so we can get some...Privacy. We don't have to do anything with each other, don't worry", I winked. Lies. Of course we'll do stuff. I hopped off of the platform, grabbed his wrist and hauled him towards the stairs. I'll definitely have fun with this one...

**Leave us a review! Kk, Thx!**


End file.
